Firearm silencers can absorb and reduce the audible frequencies and vibrations resulting from the rapid expansion of gases leaving a firearm muzzle as a projectile exits the gun bore. Such devices, in addition to reducing audible frequencies, can also contain and reduce muzzle flash. Silencers are designed to temporarily contain and divert expanding gases and other combustion by-products emitted from the muzzle of a firearm, and, as a result, effective firearm silencers can be relatively large and bulky to accommodate the large volume of expanding gasses, especially with higher caliber firearms.